


100 Words, 100 Drabbles

by ohpaque



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpaque/pseuds/ohpaque
Summary: 100 1-Word prompt drabbles for the following pairings: Keefoster, Tamiana, Gradeline, Flinh. Notes at the end of each chapter.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen, Linh Song/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 3





	1. Beauty-Tamiana

First pairing: Tamiana  
First prompt: Beauty

Plotline: Speechless. That’s how Tam felt.

Speechless.  
That’s how Tam felt when he saw Biana Vacker at prom. A nude ball gown, with a feathery lace applique that faded from blue to soft pink. It was a breathtaking dress that played up every single one of her features.   
Jealous.  
That’s how Tam felt when he saw Biana Vacker at prom. Guys of all ages, tripping over themselves to get one dance with the youngest Vacker. He thought about asking her himself. He couldn’t get up the nerve.  
She demanded to know why he was staring at her at the end of the night.   
“Your beauty.”

Word count: 99


	2. Love-Gradeline

Second pairing: Gradeline  
Second prompt: Love

Plotline: “Why do you keep her room in order after all these years?”

Why do you keep her room in order after all these years?  
We love her so, so much.  
Why do you bother keeping her clothes?  
We loved her. They’re hers-see, this was her favorite.  
You have another daughter now. Why don’t you give her room, her things to her?  
These aren’t Sophie’s. They’re Jolie’s. Sophie doesn’t like dresses anyway.  
But maybe-  
It wouldn’t hurt.  
It couldn’t hurt.  
Maybe loving Jolie means saying goodbye.

Word count: 73


	3. Dream-Keefoster

Third pairing: Keefoster  
Third prompt: Dream

Plotline: Sophie keeps telling herself that she’s in love with Fitz, but that doesn’t stop her from dreaming about another elf after the first one breaks her heart.

“Did something happen with Oralie or Fitz?”  
“Fitz.”  
It had been two weeks since he broke her heart and he was showing no signs of repentance. She knew she had more important things to worry about then that boy, but that wasn’t going to stop her.  
What was going to stop her was the dreams she’d been having.  
They started about a week ago. They hadn’t featured Fitz, as she had expected, but rather his best friend.  
Ice blue eyes piercing her chocolate ones in her sleep.  
They started doing that in real life. Had he always been that handsome?

Word Count: 100


	4. Haunted-Flinh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is haunted by his treatment of Sophie, but Linh can help him forgive himself.

Fourth pairing: Flinh  
Fourth prompt: Haunted

Plotline: Fitz is haunted by his treatment of Sophie, but Linh can help him forgive himself.  
It had been years since Fitz broke up with Sophie over the ambiguity over her biological parents. Sophie and Keefe were married now. Fitz still hated himself.  
He got his first match list and scanned for names he recognized. Most of them were familiar-he’d seen them around places-but the one which stood out to him was Linh Song. He called her and asked if he could meet her for coffee.  
He told her why Fitzphie didn’t work, the things he said that haunted him at night.  
“Has she forgiven you?”   
“Yes.”  
“Then it’s time to learn to forgive yourself.”

Word Count: 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long break, I was in the hospital for awhile and I've been recovering, but I'm getting back into writing now!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first story, although of course I have others in mind. Let me know what you think please!


End file.
